kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Mekanika kuantike
i nje elektroni ne nje atom hidrogjeni ka nivele te caktuara energjie (rriten duke vajtur me poshte: n'' = 1, 2, 3, ...) dhemomenti kendor (duke u rritur pergjate: ''s, p'', ''d,...). Zonat me te ndritshme i korespondojne nje densiteti probabilistik me te larte per nje matje pozicioni. Funksione valore si keto kane ekuivalentet e tyre si figurat e Chladnit te gjendjeve akustike te vibrimit ne fiziken klasike te cilat gjithashtu jane gjendje oshiluese: ato posejdojne nje nivel te caktuar energjie si dhe kane nje frekuence te caktuar. Momenti kendor dhe energjia jane te kuantizuara, pra mund te marrin vetem vlera diskrete si ato qe tregohen (ashtu si ne ratin e frekuencave rezonante ne akustike).]] Mekanika Kuantike apo edhe fizika kuantike është një teori fizikale, që përshkruan sjelljen e lëndës në rrafshin atomik e nënatomik. Është një nga shtyllat kryesore të fizikës moderne dhe përbën themelin e shumë fushave të saj, si psh. fizikës atomare, bërthamore, të trupave të ngjeshur, dhe fizikës së pjesëzave si edhe degë të ngjashme me të kimisë kuantike. Pasojat e Mekanikës Kuantike zakonisht nuk janë të vëzhgueshme në shkallën makroskopike, por në atë mikroskopike. Teoria kuantike, përveç teorisë së relativitetit të përgjithshëm përfshin të gjitha teoritë klasike, si mekanikën dhe Elektromagnetizmin, dhe jep përshkrime të sakta për shumë dukuri të pashpjegueshme më parë, si ajo e rrezatimit të trupave të zinj dhe orbitës së qëndrueshme të elektronit. Themeluesit e mekanikës kuantike ishin Verner Haizenberg dhe Ervin Shrëdinger. Ndihmesa të rëndësishme në zhvillimin e saj dhanë edhe Maks Born, Paskual Xhordan, Volfgang Pauli, Nils Bor, Paul Dirak dhe Gjon von Njuman. Konceptet themelore të kuantikës mekanike u përpunuan gjatë viteve 1926 - 1935. Mekanika Kuantike me pohimet e saj dallon krejtësisht prej fizikës klasike. Historia Fillesat e Mekanikes Kuantike u shtruan qe ne shekullin e nentembedhjete me zbulimet e Tomsonit, Radherfordit e te tjereve. Megjithate ditelindja e saj i detyrohet hipotezes se Max Plankut. Ne fillim te shekullit te njezete fizikantet po periqeshin te benin nje formulim teorik te radiacionit. Trajtimi klasik i radiacionit jepte pegjigje jo te kenaqshme. Relej dhe Xhins ariten ne perfundim se energjia ne brendesi te nje vrime qe ka rrezatim duhet te jete e pafundme. Problemi qendronte se keta fizikante mbeshteteshin ne hipotezen qe energjia e radiacionit vjen ne menyre te vazhdueshme. Zhjidhja erdhi nga Planku i cili hodhi hipotezen se shkembimi i energjise behet ne menyre diskrete. Kjo hipoteze hoqi pergjigjet e fafundme dhe arriti te jape nje shpjegim kualitativ te kenaqshem te fenomemnit te rrezatimit. Hapi tjeter u mor nga Ajnshtajni i cili perdori hipotezen e Plankut per te arritur ne nje lidhje mes energjise dhe mases. Ne te njejten kohe Ervin Shredinger dhe Uerner Hajzenberg krijuan dy formulime te ndryshme te asaj qe ne te ardhmen do te njihej si Mekanika Kuantike. Hajzenberg krijoi Mekaniken e Matricave , nje formalizem ku sistemi abstraktizohet nepermjet operatoreve ne nje hapesire vektoriale abstrakte. Shredingeri nga ana tjetr arriti te formuloi nje ekuacion i cili kotrollonte evolimin ne kohe te nje sistemi.Nje nga hapet e fundit u hodh nga Paul Dirac i cili harriti te vendose ne baza matematike te gjithe teorine. Ne vitet e ardhshme u arrit te tregohej se formulimet e Shredingerit dhe Hajzenbegut jane equivalente.Evolmi i teorise u be nga D.Bohm i cili dha nje interpretim probabilistik te teorise. Ne kete kohe u formuan disa shkolla qe mbeshtetnin interpretime te njeanshme te teorise. Me e famshmja eshte Interpretimi i Kopenhagenit i njohur si interpretimi ortodoks i teorise. Proponenti me i njohur i kesaj shkolle qe Nils Bori.Zhillime te mevonshme te teorise perfshin inequalitetin e Bellit, nje nga zbulimet me te thella ne anen teorike. Relativiteti dhe mekanika kuantike Perpjekje per nje teori te unifikuar Mekanika kuantike dhe fizika klasike Teoria Formulimi matematik Derivimi i Quantizimit Zbatimet Interpretimi Filozofik Shikoni gjithashtu * Elektronika kuantike * Fizika kuantike * Kimia kuantike * Kuanti * Kompjuteri kuantik * Mendja kuantike * Polarizimi fotonik * Termodinamika kuantike * Optika kuantike Lidhje të jashtme ;Te pergjithsme *The Modern Revolution in Physics - an online textbook * J. O'Connor and E. F. Robertson: A history of quantum mechanics *Introduction to Quantum Theory at Quantiki *Quantum Physics Made Relatively Simple: three video lectures by Hans Bethe *H is for h-bar ;Materiale kursesh *MIT OpenCourseWare: Chemistry. See 5.61, 5.73, and 5.74 *MIT OpenCourseWare: Physics. See 8.04, 8.05, and 8.06 *5½ Examples in Quantum Mechanics *Imperial College Quantum Mechanics Course to Download *Spark Notes - Quantum Physics *Lecture notes in Quantum Mechanics (comprehensive, with advanced topics) *Quantum Physics Online : interactive introduction to quantum mechanics (RS applets) ;Pyetje *Many-worlds or relative-state interpretation *Measurement in Quantum mechanics *A short FAQ on quantum resonances ;Media *Everything you wanted to know about the quantum world — archive of articles from New Scientist magazine. *Quantum Physics Research from Science Daily * ;Filozofi *[http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/qm/ Quantum Mechanics (Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy)] *David Mermin on the future directions of physics Shenime Referenca *P. A. M. Dirac, The Principles of Quantum Mechanics (1930) -- the beginning chapters provide a very clear and comprehensible introduction *David J. Griffiths, Introduction to Quantum Mechanics, Prentice Hall, 1995. ISBN 0-13-124405-1 -- A standard undergraduate level text written in an accessible style. *Richard P. Feynman, Robert B. Leighton and Matthew Sands (1965). The Feynman Lectures on Physics, Addison-Wesley. *Hugh Everett, Relative State Formulation of Quantum Mechanics, Reviews of Modern Physics vol 29, (1957) pp 454-462. *Bryce DeWitt, R. Neill Graham, eds, The Many-Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics, Princeton Series in Physics, Princeton University Press (1973), ISBN 0-691-08131-X *Albert Messiah, Quantum Mechanics, English translation by G. M. Temmer of Mécanique Quantique, 1966, John Wiley and Sons, vol. I, chapter IV, section III. *Richard P. Feynman, QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter -- a popular science book about quantum mechanics and quantum field theory that contains many enlightening insights that are interesting for the expert as well *Marvin Chester, Primer of Quantum Mechanics, 1987, John Wiley, N.Y. ISBN 0-486-42878-8 *Hagen Kleinert, Path Integrals in Quantum Mechanics, Statistics, Polymer Physics, and Financial Markets, 3th edition, World Scientific (Singapore, 2004) (drafts of a forthcoming fourth edition available online here) *George Mackey (2004). The mathematical foundations of quantum mechanics. Dover Publications. ISBN 0-486-43517-2. * * * *J. von Neumann, Mathematical Foundations of Quantum Mechanics, Princeton University Press, 1955. *H. Weyl, The Theory of Groups and Quantum Mechanics, Dover Publications 1950. *Max Jammer, "The Conceptual Development of Quantum Mechanics" (McGraw Hill Book Co., 1966) *Gunther Ludwig, "Wave Mechanics" (Pergamon Press, 1968) ISBN 0-08-203204-1 *Albert Messiah, Quantum Mechanics (Vol. I), English translation from French by G. M. Temmer, fourth printing 1966, North Holland, John Wiley & Sons. *Eric R. Scerri, The Periodic Table: Its Story and Its Significance, Oxford University Press, 2006. Considers the extent to which chemistry and especially the periodic system has been reduced to quantum mechanics. ISBN 0-19-530573-6 *Gary Zukav, The Dancing Wu Li Masters: An Overview of the New Physics (1979) ISBN 0-553-26382-X Category:Fizikë Categori:Mekanika kuantike als:Quantenmechanik ar:ميكانيكا الكم bg:Квантова механика bn:কোয়ান্টাম বলবিজ্ঞান bs:Kvantna mehanika ca:Mecànica quàntica cs:Kvantová mechanika cv:Квантăллă механика da:Kvantemekanik de:Quantenmechanik el:Κβαντική Μηχανική en:Quantum mechanics eo:Kvantuma mekaniko es:Mecánica cuántica et:Kvantmehaanika fa:مکانیک کوانتومی fi:Kvanttimekaniikka fr:Mécanique quantique gl:Mecánica cuántica he:מכניקת הקוונטים hr:Kvantna mehanika hu:Kvantummechanika ia:Mechanica quantic id:Mekanika kuantum is:Skammtafræði it:Meccanica quantistica ja:量子力学 ka:კვანტური მექანიკა ko:양자역학 la:Mechanica quantica lt:Kvantinė mechanika lv:Kvantu mehānika mk:Квантна механика mr:पुंज यामिक ms:Mekanik kuantum nl:Kwantummechanica nn:Kvantemekanikk no:Kvantemekanikk pl:Mechanika kwantowa pt:Mecânica quântica ro:Mecanică cuantică ru:Квантовая механика scn:Miccànica quantìstica sh:Kvantna mehanika simple:Quantum mechanics sk:Kvantová mechanika sl:Kvantna mehanika sr:Квантна механика sv:Kvantmekanik ta:குவாண்டம் பொறிமுறை th:กลศาสตร์ควอนตัม tl:Quantum mechanics tr:Kuantum mekaniği uk:Квантова механіка ur:مقداریہ آلاتیات vi:Cơ học lượng tử wuu:量子力学 zh:量子力学 zh-min-nan:Liōng-chú la̍t-ha̍k